warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Snowfall
Snowfall 'is a white she-cat with green eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'WindClan Age '''Age: approx. 31 moons (2.58 years) Names Kit: 'Snowkit '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: '''Snowpaw '''Medicine Cat: '''Snowfall Family '''Mother: 'Sedgewhisker 'Father: 'Emberfoot 'Sisters: 'Larkwing, Ferntail 'Brother: 'Mudpelt Education 'Mentor: 'Kestrelflight Book Appearances '''Living: ''Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Revenge of the Darkness :She's announced to be born along with her brother, Mudkit, to Sedgewhisker by Onestar at a Gathering. Warriors of Suffering :When Furrypelt is injured and in the WindClan medicine den, she and Mudkit scamper in, and when Furrypelt lifts her head to look at the kits, Snowkit gently fixes the cobwebs sliding off of her. When Kestrelflight introduces them to her, she thinks how she doesn't have to ask which kit is which--Mudkit is obviously the brown one and Snowkit is obviously the white one. :Sedgewhisker appears and scolds them, saying that Furrypelt had been through a lot today. Snowkit says they weren't doing any harm, and Furrypelt assures the queen that they were brightening her mood. :Mudkit asks what Furrypelt's fight with Breezepelt was like, and Snowkit joins in bombarding the ThunderClan medicine cat with questions until Kestrelflight silences them. Furrypelt admits that she doesn't know what happened, and Mudkit is confused. Furrypelt explains that she was talking to Breezepelt, then she was on the ground, then she was flying, then everything was black. Mudkit asks if she died, and Snowkit cuffs her brother on the ear, saying that if that had happened she wouldn't be in the medicine den. Furrypelt says she thought she was dead, since she awoke in StarClan, but then she was sent back. Kestrelflight asks if StarClan said anything important, and Snowkit is awestruck by the thought. Mudkit is skeptical on why it's important, and after Kestrelflight scolds him about it, Snowkit says she wants to be a medicine cat. Mudkit questions her, saying that warriors were better. He insults the medicine cat position, and Kestrelflght sends him out. Snowkit follows her brother. :Later when Furrypelt is in the clearing talking with Gingerheart, Mudkit and Snowkit run over, and Mudkit asked if someone said "kits". Furrypelt says they didn't and Mudkit yowls "dang it". Snowkit rolls her eyes, saying whatever. Mudkit snaps not to whatever him, and Snowkit says "whatever" over and over until Mudkit starts a play-fight. They both get sand all over their pelts and shake themselves, covering their mother, Sedgewhisker, in sand. :Later, when Furrypelt is talking about Sunstripe and the kits, Willowshine says "May StarClan light their path", and Snowkit is mentioned when Furrypelt says she could say the same for the kits in the other Clans. Rise of the Shadows In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :At the Moonpool, Snowfall talks excitedly to Willowshine. Furrypelt thinks that she hasn't changed since she was an apprentice, except that she is a little more competent. :When Furrypelt talks to Bluestar, she says that Leaf is better than Snowfall, remembering the obnoxious apprentice. :When Furrypelt brings her new apprentice Poppypaw, Snowfall asks who she is. The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret :Snowfall and Kestreflight are at the WindClan border as they are on their way to the Moonpool. Snowfall worriedly points out Poppypaw's ear, which is badly torn. Trivia Interesting Facts *The author wanted one of Sedgewhisker's kits to be a medicine cat, but couldn't decide between Snowkit or Mudkit; ultimately it was the author's mother who made the decision.Revealed by the author *The author did not decide her eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google. *She has RiverClan blood because his grandfather, Beechfur, is a RiverClan cat. Gallery Snowfall.kit.png|Kit version Snowfall.mca.png|Medicine Cat Apprentice version Snowfall.mc.png|Medicine Cat version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Sedgewhisker: 'Father: ' :Emberfoot: 'Sisters: ' :Larkwing:Kate's blog :Ferntail: '''Brother: :Mudpelt: Niece: ' :Ruststripe: '''Nephew: ' :Swiftfoot: 'Grandmother: ' :Gorsetail: 'Grandfather: ' :Beechfur:Revealed on Kate's blog 'Aunts: ' :Swallowtail: :Thistleheart: '''Cousins: :Daisyheart: :Furzepelt: :Featherstar: :Oatclaw: :Tigerstripe: :Brownleaf: :Thistlefur: :Ashpelt: :Flowerblossom: :Roseheart: :Hawkfur: :Ryefeather: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: :Mousekit: :Ravenpaw: :Mothpaw: :Molepaw: :Cloudpaw: Tree Quotes "We weren't doing any harm." --Snowkit when Sedgewhisker scolds her and her brother (Warriors of Suffering, ''page 37) '''Mudkit: '"Did you ''die?"'' 'Snowkit: '"No, silly! Otherwise she wouldn't be here right now!" --Snowkit scolding her brother (Warriors of Suffering, ''pages 37-38) '''Snowkit: '"I want to receive messages from StarClan." 'Kestrelflight: '"Perhaps you'll be my apprentice one day." 'Snowkit: '"Really?" 'Kestrelflight: '"Of course! You've got potential." --Snowkit and Kestrelflight discussing being a medicine cat (Warriors of Suffering, page 38) "Oh, Snowfall. Hasn’t changed since she was an apprentice. Except that she’s gotten slightly more competent." –Furrypelt's thoughts about Snowfall (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 2) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:WindClan Cat Category:Minor Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters